Tortuga
Tortuga ("Turtle" or "Tortoise") is a seaside town and port on Isla Tortuga. The town is a place full of pirates and other criminals. Tortuga is considered the last free port, which means that it is one of the few places in the Caribbean that is not under the control of the East India Trading Company (Even though they have a secret outpost there). Although Tortuga has a reputation as a place where pirate ships such as The Black Pearl dock, honest ships such as the Edinburgh Trader often make port there and conduct their business.This is also where you will find the Faithful Bride Tavern which is a bar where pirates hang out and play Poker and Blackjack. Map Areas *'Misty Mire' 2 - Like Cuba, this marshy place is filled with various creatures, all of which you can blast away at with your pistol. Low to medium undead, all size gators, fly traps, and a giant crab make traversing this swamp dangerous for loners, but a small hunting party can set up shop near the small graveyard or by the stilt shacks. *'Wildwoods' 3 - A stretch of jungle (exactly like The Wicked Thicket) with critters and some undead. Not much for experienced players, but plenty of baddies for newbs. *'Tortuga Graveyard' 4 - A variation on the Governor's Garden on Port Royal, this plot of dirt has mostly low-level Undead and a few Navy troops. Like the Garden, you'll probably be moving through here going to the Rat's Nest or Thieves' Den. *'Thieves' Den' 5 - In the middle of this area is a small Navy post and a small fort, featuring a few high officers and some EITC baddies. You will need to get into the output for at least one quest. Good blade and voodoo area for medium-levels. Outside the outpost, are low-level Navy, bats and scorpions for beginners to hack at. *'Rat's Nest' 6 - This small village has been sacked and overrun with Undead. Lots of medium-level skeletons here, including brigands and grenadiers. Not a good place to hang out in if you're just starting out, but easy pickings for players with a few levels under their belts *'High Seas' - The straits between Tortuga and Port Royal are filled with mostly light craft. Turn and head for Rumrunner's to find bigger game or farther north to Tormenta if you want something more sporty. Enemies: Creatures *Swamp Alligator (2,3,4) *Big Gator (2) *Huge Gator (2) *Flytrap (2) *Giant Scorpion (3) *Cave Bat (3,5) *Vampire Bat (5) *Rock Crab (2) *Giant Crab (2) Royal Navy *Navy Cadet (3,4,5) *Navy Guard (3,4,5) *Navy Sergeant (5) *Navy Veteran (5) *Navy Officer (5) East India Trading Company *EITC Grunt (5) *EITC Thug (5) *EITC Hired-Gun (5) Undead *Undead Gravedigger (3,4,5,6) *Undead Bandit (3,4,5,6) *Undead Pirate (2,3,4,5,6) *Undead Witchdoctor (2,3,4,5,6) *Undead Brigand (2,6) *Undead Grenadier (2,6) Bosses: *General Hex (2) *General Sandspine (6) *Venom Lash (3) Merchants: *Shipwright *Taverns - Faithful Bride, King's Arm *Tailor *Gypsy - Fabiola *Blacksmiths *Gunsmiths *Tattoo Artist - Tattoo Bonita *Barber Characters: *Captain Jack Sparrow *Joshamee Gibbs *Doc Grog *Scarlet *Hendry Cutts *Carver *Andres Mallet *Orinda June Digs / Special: *Next to the Gunsmith *Behind the Faithful Bride *Near the gypsy wagon *By Hendry Cutts *By Millie Cutts Cabin Quests: *The List #1 *The List #2 *Teleportation Quest *Taboo Doll Old Tortuga How Tortuga looked before it was attacked by the EITC. Category:Locations